Cambios en el corazón
by DarkAdriel
Summary: NejiHina. Un poco de LeeTen. La vida de Neji cambiará tras su encuentro con Hiashi, y también, su manera de ver a su prima. Un relato de romance, lento pero emocionante, con poco drama y algo de erotismo. CAPITULO 5: El perdón de Hinata-sama
1. Doble encuentro

**Doble encuentro**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Neji caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con aire pensativo y sin levantar la vista del suelo. El chico había pasado mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, no era alguien a quien las cosas le fueran indiferentes. Observó a unos niños que correteaban alrededor de él, lanzándose shuriken fabricados con cartón. Uno de aquellos shuriken le rozó la oreja, y el chico lo atrapó con la punta de los dedos. Observó comos los niños lo miraban, asombrados por su habilidad. Uno de los niños se acercó al joven y sonrió enseñando los dientes.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – le preguntó, emocionado – ¡Lo has atrapado casi sin verlo!

- ¡Si, si, si! – añadió uno rubio – ¡Enséñanos a atrapar los shuriken así!

Neji se miró al grupo de niños, que le observaban expectantes. Sin embargo, Neji le entregó el shuriken a uno de los niños y siguió caminando. Neji recordó que cuando él era niño, no jugaba con sus compañeros. Se pasaba el día en la academia, entrenándose hasta que caía agotado. Había intentado ser el mejor, demostrar que estaba predestinado a triunfar en todos los combates, y así lo había creído durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora no pensaba eso. Ya no creía que las personas estuviesen predestinadas, sino que eran libres para elegir su propio destino. El chico sonrió levemente recordando las palabras que Lee le había repetido tantas veces, que el esfuerzo podía competir con el talento natural. Ahora sabía que eso era cierto, que no bastaba solo con poseer un don natural, sino que cosas como el esfuerzo, la valentía y la superación, podían competir con el talento.

Neji iba a reunirse con sus compañeros y con su maestro para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lee. Neji había comprado pasa su amigo un juego de kunais y shuriken, aunque sabía que el chico escasamente los usaba. Neji no era muy bueno eligiendo regalos para la gente, y menos para alguien tan extravagante como Rock Lee.

Al doblar una esquina, percibió que alguien caminaba en la misma dirección de él. Siguió notando aquella presencia durante un buen rato, y cuando notó que se aproximaba él, dio un quiebro de cadera y lanzó un shuriken a su perseguidor. Sin embargo, el shuriken cayó al suelo y Neji miró a quien tenía delante.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!

- Neji.

El joven observó a su tío un poco confuso, preguntándose por qué le seguía. El hombre se agachó y recogió el shuriken del muchacho. Extendió la mano para entregárselo, al tiempo que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Neji permaneció serio, aún tenía ciertas reservas a la hora de tratar con los miembros del Souke. Cogió el shuriken y lo guardó, sin apartar la vista de su tío.

- Perdona por seguirte de esta manera, Neji – se disculpó el hombre – Pensé que era la mejor forma de poder hablar conmigo.

- No se preocupe, Hiashi-sama - dijo el chico, a media voz – Perdóneme por haberle intentado herir.

- No importa – el hombre miró a su sobrino – Me gustaría hablar contigo, Neji.

- Lo siento, Hiashi-sama – Neji inclinó levemente la cabeza – He de reunirme con mi equipo. Quizás podríamos hablar otro día.

- Yo también lo prefiero así – sonrió – Había pensado que podías venir a tomar el té a la casa Hyuuga. Hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo, y me gustaría que estuviésemos tranquilos.

- De acuerdo – asintió.

- Ven el sábado, a las cinco, te estaré esperando – concertó el hombre – Esperó que sea de tu agrado lo que quiero hablar contigo.

- Allí estaré, Hiashi-sama – el chico inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

Neji permaneció con la cabeza inclinada, hasta que vio a Hiashi-sama alejarse. Miró de reojo a su tío, preguntándose que era aquello que quería hablar con él. Emprendió el camino hacia donde había quedado con sus compañeros, reflexionando sobre su encuentro con Hiashi-sama. Desde que su tío le había contado la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre, el joven se preguntaba cual iba a ser su relación con el Souke. No había recibido noticias de ellos en ese tiempo, y sin embargo, hoy su tío se le había acercado para hablar con él. ¿Qué podía significar todo aquello?

Al fin llegó al restaurante, donde había quedado. Sus compañeros ya estaban allí y parecían haber pedido la comida debido a su tardanza. Se acercó a la mesa, donde Lee y Gai-sensei comían fideos a gran velocidad.

- Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó el joven – Tuve un encuentro inesperado.

- ¡Neji! – exclamó Lee, alzando su cuenco – No pasa nada, amigo. Siéntate a comer estos fideos, son exquisitos.

- ¡Aaah Lee! – Gai-sensei se alzó – Serán tan fuerte como yo si eres capaz de comerte diez cuencos de estos fideos.

- ¡¡¡Gai-sensei!!! – Lee gritó, subiéndose a su silla – ¡Diez cuencos de ramen, camarero!

Neji cogió los palillos y comenzó a comer en silencio. Observó como Lee comía fideos alentado por los ánimos de su maestros. Neji se quedó perplejo, como siempre que los veía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Nunca había entendido como ambos podían creer ese tipo de estupideces, o echarse a llorar por alguna tontería. Sin duda, el lógico y frío Hyuuga Neji, no podía entender aquella muestra de sentimientos tan exagerada. Cuando fue a coger un poco de arroz, Tente le acercó el cuenco y lo miró.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Neji? – le preguntó, seriamente – Estás muy callado, más de lo habitual.

- No es nada – se sirvió un poco de arroz – Solo estoy cansado.

- No es eso – adivinó la chica – Dime¿ha pasado algo?

- No insistas, Tenten – le dijo el muchacho tranquilamente – No ha ocurrido nada.

- ¿Y por qué has tardado en venir? – insistió la chica – Has dicho que habías tenido un encuentro inesperado.

- Insito en que no es nada importante – miró a Tenten – Mejor preocúpate por Lee que por mí, parece que tiene problemas.

Tenten enrojeció y se volvió para observar como Gai le daba fuertes palmadas a Lee en la espalda, que se había atragantado con los fideos. Neji esbozó una leve sonrisa, y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

A la salida del restaurante, Neji se encaminó solo hacia su casa. Por suerte, Tenten no había insistido en preguntarle el motivo de su preocupación. A veces las estupideces de Lee y Gai-sensei servían para distraerla.

Cuando llegó a una oscura calle, se dio cuenta de que dos tipos parecían estar molestando a alguien. Neji se acercó sigilosamente y oyó como dos hombres reían y lanzaban palabras groseras a una muchacha. Neji sacó sus shuriken y los lanzó contra los dos hombres, hiriéndolos en los brazos. Ambos se volvieron lanzando un grito de dolor y Neji los miró con tranquilidad.

- Será mejor que dejéis de molestar – les dijo Neji – Es muy tarde, y no quiero tener que luchar contra vosotros.

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí – el más alto, que llevaba un pendiente – Un pequeño genin con aires de grandeza. ¿Qué te parece si le damos una lección, Satho?

- Si, así aprenderá a no meterse con sus mayores – sacó una vara de hierro – ¡Vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno, niñato!

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia Neji, que se apartó de su camino. Los dos chocaron estrepitosamente con unos cubos de basura. Se levantaron y el que llevaba la vara, la alzó dispuesto a golpearle. Neji la esquivó con un salto, y le propinó una fuerte patada en el pecho, que lo arrojó al suelo. Después, arremetió contra el otro propinándole una serie de rápidos puñetazos, combinados certeras patadas. Los dos hombres permanecían en el suelo, heridos y mirando al chico asustados.

- Será mejor que os larguéis de aquí – sonrió levemente – Si no, me veré obligado a empezar a luchar de verdad.

Los dos hombres se levantaron apoyándose el uno en el otro y salieron gritando por la oscura calle. Neji se dio la vuelta y vio que le chica a la que estaban molestando, se acercaba a él con cierto temor. Cuando la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, Neji sintió un extraña sensación en el estomago.

- Hinata-sama – dijo, a media voz – ¿Os encontráis bien?

- Neji-onisan, yo…

- Tened cuidado cuando andéis sola de noche – le aconsejó – Hay muchos indeseables.

- Gracias, Neji-onisan – lo miró con timidez.

- Hinata-sama, una kunoichi no debe dejarse atacar de es manera – le dijo, seriamente – Tiene que reaccionar más rápido.

- Lo siento, Neji-onisan, yo…

- Tenga cuidado al volver a casa – reflexionó un momento – ¿Quiere que la acompañe a casa?

- No… no… hace falta, Neji-onisan – lo miró, ruborizándose – Estaré… más atenta.

- Así lo espero por su bien, Hinata-sama – inclinó la cabeza – Tenga cuidado.

- Gracias, onisan.

Fue solo un momento, pero el roce de la piel de Hinata con la suya le provocó un escalofrío. La chica había rozado levemente su brazo con la mano, provocándole que la carne se le pusiese de gallina. Neji se volvió para observar como su prima se alejaba de allí, con la luna iluminándola. No fue hasta que la perdió de vista cuando Neji se encaminó a su casa.


	2. El miembro con más talento

**El miembro con más talento**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Neji llegó a casa de los Hyuuga a la hora prevista. Había pensado mucho en lo que quería decirle Hiashi-sama, y aunque había hecho mil conjeturas, no sabía cual podía ser la correcta. Al contemplar de nuevo la casa de los Hyuuga, sintió un ligero escalofrío al recordar a su padre. Recordaba aquel día que había visitado junto a él al Souke, con motivo de la celebración del tercer cumpleaños de Hinata. No pensó que aquel niño inocente que sonrió a su prima y tenía ganas de jugar con ella, acabaría intentándola matar años más tarde. Aún se arrepentía de aquel combate, en el que si los maestros no le hubieran detenido, probablemente, habría acabado con su vida.

Neji quería dejar atrás todo aquel odio con el Souke, por eso había aceptado la invitación de Hiashi-sama. Había comprado unos dulces para acompañar al té, tal y como le había dicho Tenten. Finalmente, el chico le contó a su amiga porque había estado tan callado la noche anterior. Neji no tenía demasiados amigos, debido a su carácter frío y reservado, pero siempre había contado con Tenten. Además, el Hyuuga conocía los sentimientos de la chica hacia Lee, por lo que habían establecido una relación de confianza. Aún así, el chico se resistía a contar determinado tipo de cosas, no podía dejar de ser reservado de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, llamó suavemente con los nudillos. Esperó a que le abriesen, observando la casa de la familia. Sin duda, allí era donde se había criado su padre junto con su hermano, y quizás él, debería recuperar aquella relación con el Souke. Un de las criadas de la familia salió recibirlo.

Bienvenido, Neji-sama – la mujer inclinó la cabeza – Hiashi-sama le está esperando en su despacho. Le llevaré hasta ahí.

Muchas gracias.

La criada le condujo a través de los pasillos de la casa de los Hyuuga. Llegaron ante el despacho de Hiashi, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. La criada llamó suavemente y acercó su boca a la puerta.

Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama ha llegado – anunció con voz clara.

Pasa, Neji.

La criada le abrió la puerta y Neji entró en el despacho de su tío. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, con dos vasos de té y unos dulces frente a él. Neji se sentó frente a su tío e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

He traído estos dulces para acompañar al té – le mostró el paquete – Pero veo que ya tenemos con que acompañarla.

Muchas gracias, Neji – el hombre aceptó los dulces – Ya tendremos tiempo de comerlos. Por favor, bebe un poco de té y come algo antes de contarte lo que te quiero decir.

Neji dio unos sorbos al té y comió un par de dulces, pero no tenía tiempo para comer. Deseaba conocer lo que Hiashi quería decirle. Neji inclinó la cabeza con profundo respeto y miró al suelo.

Disculpe Hiashi-sama – dijo, con voz grave – Quisiera conocer ya lo que desea decirme.

Está bien, Neji – asintió el hombre – Es mejor no hacerte esperar. Verás Neji, desde la muerte de tu padre, has estado alejado de esta casa y de la familia Hyuuga. Tú eres el miembro con más talento del clan, por ello es urgente que vuelvas al seno de la familia Hyuuga.

Hiashi-sama, yo…

Quiero que te instales en nuestra casa – le dijo Hiashi – Yo personalmente me encargaré de entrenarte y enseñarte todas las técnicas del clan. Estoy seguro de que con tu talento, llegarás muy lejos.

Hiashi-sama…

Se que es un decisión difícil de tomar – añadió el hombre – Pero creo que es lo mejor para ti. Si te trasladas aquí, podré enseñarte todo lo que sé, y estoy seguro de que tú descubrirás muchas cosas por ti mismo. Además, me gustaría que establecieras relación con los miembros del clan. Todos sabemos que tú eres sin duda, el miembro con más talento. Por ello, deseo integrarte en nuestra familia de nuevo. Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, lo entenderé.

Hiashi-sama, es usted muy amable – inclinó la cabeza – Pero no sé si sería conveniente que yo me trasladarme a su hogar. Después de todo, yo intenté matar a Hinata-sama.

Eso forma parte del pasado, Neji – el hombre lo miró serio – Sé que todo ese odio que tenías hacia mi hija era por mi culpa, por no haberte contado la verdad Pero ahora estoy seguro, de que eso jamás volverá a trabajar. Además – esbozó una sonrisa – Mi hija me contó como la salvaste el otro día.

¿Qué? – el chico enrojeció ligeramente – Yo…

Te estoy muy agradecido, Neji – Hiashi sonrió – Por eso quiero recompensarte ofreciéndote mi casa y mis dotes como ninja. De corazón espero, que tu respuesta sea afirmativa.

Necesito tiempo para pensarlo, Hiashi-sama – se levantó – Me gustaría reflexionarlo tranquilamente.

Como quieras, Neji – accedió el hombre – Cuando tengas la respuesta, solo ven a verme.

Muchas gracias por todo, Hiashi-sama – se despidió.

Neji salió de la estancia y se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado, la oferta de Hiashi-sama era tentadora: volver a casa de los Hyuuga y se entrenado por su tío. Así, podría aprender todo tipo de técnicas y recuperar el contacto con su familia. Pero por otro lado, tenía ciertas dudas. Al doblar un corredor, se encontró con Hinata, que llevaba un bonito kimono rosa y unas flores en la mano.

Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama – saludó Neji, educadamente.

Neji-onisan – la chica lo miró sorprendida – Buenas tardes.

Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, sin mirarse, pero sin dar un paso adelante. Neji no pudo evitar pensar, lo bella que estaba su prima con aquel kimono. Entonces, la chica le entregó una de las flores y miró a otro lado, con las mejillas sonrosadas. El chico la miró perplejo, un poco sorprendido por aquella reacción.

Muchas gracias por salvarme el otro día, Neji-onisan – puso la flor en sus manos.

No fue nada, Hinata-sama.

¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo? – Hinata lo miró con timidez.

Si – asintió el chico.

Hinata lo condujo hasta el jardín, sin decir ni una palabra. Neji miraba a su prima intrigada, ella nunca se había mostrado demasiado comunicativa con él. La chica se sentó en un bando, donde había una bandeja con dos vasos de té verde. El chico se preguntó si aquello era o no una coincidencia. Neji se sentó junto a su prima, tomando el vaso de té entre las manos. Observó las ondas que describía el té al moverlo en el vaso y miró de reojo a Hinata. La chica también parecía inquieta por estar a solas con su primo, miraba al suelo con aspecto nervioso.

Neji-onisan, ¿has hablado ya con mi padre? – le preguntó, sin levantar la vista.

¿Qué? – la miró sorprendido – Yo…

Mi padre me dijo que iba a pedirte que vinieras a vivir con nosotros – le explicó a su primo.

Si, ya he hablado con él – dio un sorbo a su té.

¿Y qué vas hacer? – le preguntó, mirándole al fin.

Tengo que pensarlo – respondió el chico – No es una decisión fácil de tomar.

Espero que aceptes – Neji la miró, y la chica se dio la vuelta, sonrojada – Sería bonito que volvieras a la casa de los Hyuuga.

Hinata-sama…

Tú eres el miembro con más talento de los Hyuuga – ella seguía sin mirarle, pero a Neji le hubiera gustado que eso lo dijese mirándolo a los ojos – Espero que lo pienses, Neji-onisan.

Gracias por su interés, Hinata-sama – terminó su té y se levantó – Tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por el té, estaba delicioso.

De nada, Neji-onisan – esbozó un tímida, pero dulce sonrisa – Vuelve pronto.

El chico se volvió para mirar a su prima y supo cual iba a ser su repuesta a la propuesta de Hiashi. Abandonó la casa de los Hyuuga y recorrió las calles de Konoha, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía la flor que Hinata le había entregado. Aquel aroma se parecía mucho al que emanaba, un olor dulce y embriagador.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Neji puso la flor en un pequeño jarrón y la contempló unos instantes. Su corazón se aceleró unos instantes, al recordar lo bella que estaba su prima con aquel kimono azul. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Neji comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Estaba seguro de que el traslado a casa de los Hyuuga, iba a traer muchos cambios en su vida.


	3. Una tarde en el jardín

**Una tarde en el jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Neji estaba tumbado en la cama de su nueva habitación, mirando el cielo de Konoha. Aquella era la segunda semana que pasaba en casa de los Hyuuga. Neji se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a la vida de la casa. La verdad es que todos los miembros de la casa habían hecho un esfuerzo porque el chico se sintiese lo más cómodo posible. Le habían alojado en una habitación acomodada a sus gustos y podía ver toda la aldea desde la ventana. Habían colocado un futon, estanterías para que pudiera colocar sus cosas, un armario donde guardar sus experiencias y un escritorio. El chico había personalizado su habitación, haciéndola más a su gusto. Había colocado la foto junto con Gai, Lee y Tenten en la mesilla, junto a la de sus padres. Dentro del cajón, había guardado la flor que su prima le había regalado.

Se puso las vestimentas de la familia Hyuuga, que su tío le había entregado y salió al jardín. Desde allí podía ver un bonito atardecer, y descansar del agotador entrenamiento de aquel día. Su tío había comenzado a entrenarle, y era más duro de lo que el chico hubiera esperado. Al acabar los entrenamientos, Neji se daba una ducha para relajarse y salía el jardín para respirar la paz que reinaba en el lugar. El chico se había dado cuenta de que no era el único que tenía unas costumbres fijas. Por ejemplo, Hiashi siempre tomaba té verde a las cinco, pero el resto del día, bebía té rojo. Hanabi antes de ir a la academia, se arrodillaba delante del cerezo y rezaba una pequeña oración. Y luego estaba Hinata, en la que Neji había reparado más que en el resto de los habitantes de la casa. La chica siempre salía a primera hora de la mañana para recoger flores, que luego colocaba en diferentes lugares de la casa. Al mediodía, siempre comía fideos y arroz, acompañados de un poco de cerdo, siempre en el mismo orden. Luego, tras el entrenamiento de Hiashi y Neji, les llevaba té y unos dulces para que repusieran energías. Y cuando caía la noche, se sentaba en el mismo banco que estaba Neji, a contemplar la luna. 

Neji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación de tranquilidad. El chico notó una presencia a su lado, y al volver la cabeza, vio a Hinata con una cesta llena de unos frutos rojos. La chica lo miró sonriendo con dulzura y Neji le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de verla a su lado.

- Hace una tarde muy bonita, Hinata-sama – comentó Neji – Se ven muy bien los atardeceres desde aquí.

- Es un jardín muy bonito – jugueteó la tela de su kimono – Me ha dicho mi padre que mañana tienes una misión.

- Si – asintió el joven – Tengo que ayudar a arreglar el jardín de los Furusawa. No es una misión muy interesante, pero los propietarios son amigos de Gai-sensei. ¿Usted tiene alguna misión, Hinata-sama?

- No – negó la chica – Me quedaré en casa todo el día. 

La chica bajó la cabeza con tristeza y Neji la miró, con el corazón conmovido. Ciertamente, se la veía muy hermosa con aquellos ojos tristes y esa expresión tímida y dulce al mismo tiempo. 

- ¿Qué frutos son estos, Hinata-sama? – le preguntó el chico, señalando la cesta – No los había visto nunca.

- Crecen en un árbol que hay detrás de la casa – contestó, sin mirarle – Es un árbol muy extraño, pero sus frutos son muy refrescantes – tomó uno – ¿Te apetecería probar uno, Neji-onisan?

- Gracias, Hinata-sama – lo cogió y mordió, disfrutando de un sabor dulce y refrescante – Es delicioso.

- Me alegro de que te guste, Neji-onisan – la chica sonrió – ¿Te apetece otro? 

- Si – la chica le entregó otro de los frutos – Es el fruto más delicioso que he probado nunca.

- Te has manchado en la mejilla, Neji-kun.

La chica le retiró un trozo de la mejilla, con tal dulzura, que Neji notó como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. El simple roce de los dedos de Hinata en su mejilla, le provocó un torrente de sentimientos antes desconocido. Miró a su prima, con la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo con violencia.

- ¿Estás bien, onisan? – le preguntó la chica, mirándole – Pareces un poco inquieto.

- No, no es nada – cerró los ojos con fuera y los volvió abrir – Creo que me iré a mi habitación. Disculpe, Hinata-sama.

Neji salió apresuradamente del patio y subió hacia su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, mirando al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer. ¿Qué había sido aquella sensación¿Por qué se había turbado de aquella manera al notar la piel de su prima contra la suya? Dio vueltas sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Aún notaba un hormigueo allí donde su prima le había tocado. ¿Acaso era…?

Al día siguiente, Neji se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Había pasado mala noche, y no sabía si era por la cena o por el suceso con Hinata. No, seguramente era por la cena, aquel cerdo picante no le había sentado nada bien. Se lavó la cara con fuerza, quería estar despejado para la misión de aquel día. Cogió su equipo y bajó al comedor, donde la cocinera le había dejado preparado el desayuno. Bebió su té en silencio y degustó el arroz y la sopa de miso en completo silencio. Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, apareció Hinata en la cocina, y el chico casi se atragantó con el arroz. 

- Buenos días, Hinata-sama – saludó el chico, educadamente – ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?

- Buenos días, Neji-onisan – la chica sonrió – Muy bien, gracias. 

- Me alegro – el chico se levantó – Disculpe, pero tengo que marcharme. La veré por la noche, Hinata-sama.

- ¡Espera Neji-onisan! – lo llamó, cuando el chico ya había salido corriendo – Quiero darte algo.

Neji detuvo su carrera y se volvió para mirar a su prima. La chica parecía nerviosa y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. El chico volvió a la cocina y se fijó en el paquete que estaba encima de la mesa. Hinata lo cogió y se lo entregó a Neji, sin mirarle a la cara.

- Te he preparado el almuerzo – le susurró, con timidez – Espero que te guste, Neji-onisan.

- Muchas gracias, Hinata-sama – le sonrió agradecido – No se tenía que haber molestado. Le agradezco mucho el detalle.

- Ten cuidado, onisan – sonrió – Aunque estoy segura, de que lo harás muy bien.

- Gracias, Hinata-sama – se inclinó a modo de despedida – Cuídese.

Con el almuerzo preparado por su prima, Neji partió hacia la puerta de Konoha, donde había quedado con su equipo. No pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía muy halagado al llevar en las manos el almuerzo preparado por su prima. Le había gustado mucho que ella hubiera tenido aquel detalle con él. 

Entonces, el chico recordó como había intentado matarla en el examen de Chuunin. Se paró en seco, al recordar la cara de su prima, cuando había estado a punto de asestarle el golpe final. ¿Habría sido capaz de hacerlo¿Habría sido capaz de acabar con la vida de su prima? Y si lo hubiera hecho¿cómo se sentiría? Apartó de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, y siguió caminando. Vio que Gai-sensei, Lee y Tenten ya habían llegado. Lee le llamaba gritando y agitando los brazos, con su alegría habitual. 

- ¡Ya era hora, Neji-kun! – exclamó Lee, contento – ¡Ya podemos marcharnos!

- ¿Por qué has llegado tarde, Neji? – le preguntó Tenten.

- ¡Uuuhhh! – Lee alzó las cejas – Parece que Tenten te ha echado de menos ¿eh?

- ¡Idiota! – la chica le soltó un puñetazo – No enteras de nada.

- ¡Ya veo que estáis muy activos, chicos! – observó Gai, sonriendo – Me alegró de que sea así, la misión de hoy es muy dura.

- Solo hay que recortar cuatro arbustos ¿no? – comentó Tenten.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, Tenten – le dijo Gai, negando con la cabeza – El jardín de los Furusawa no solo es el más grande de la zona, sino que está habitado por miles de insectos muy peligrosos.

- ¡Que gran misión, Gai-sensei! – Lee dio un salto de alegría – ¡Vamos allá!

Siguiendo a Lee, se encaminaron hacia casa de los Furusawa. Neji observó que Tenten marchaba algo alicaída, como una flor mustia. Sin duda era la actitud de Lee la que le ponía así. Lee podía ser muy bueno en sus entrenamientos y un se fuerza interior, pero desde luego era un completo inepto a lo que a sentimientos se refería. No se daba cuenta, de que era él quien le gustaba, y no Neji. 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Furusawa, les recibió el dueño, un hombre alto y delgado, que vestía extrañas ropas de color verde. Les condujo hasta el jardín, mientras les explicaba lo que debían hacer. El jardín era enorme y estaba cubierto de todo tipo de plantas, aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como Neji pensaba. Así que empezaron la misión lo más pronto posible. De poco le servía su Byakungan ante una misión como aquella, así que Neji sacó un kunai y comenzó a arrancar las malas hierbas. Vio a lo lejos a Lee que corría de un lado a otro del jardín, golpeando las ramas y arrancándolas. Tenten había sacado todo su arsenal de armas afiladas y recortaba enérgicamente los setos. El sol abrasaba la nuca de Neji y comenzó a sentirse muy acalorado. Sacó de su mochila la cantimplora y bebió un poco de agua. Continuaron con la labor hasta el mediodía, cuando se reunieron en una zona despejada para comer. 

Neji sacó el paquete que Hinata le había preparado, y lo abrió cuidadosamente. La chica le había preparado arroz, sopa de miso, sushi, sashimi y dango. El chico olió la deliciosa comida, la comida que había sido preparada por su prima para él. 

- Vaya, tiene un aspecto delicioso – comentó Lee – Desde que vives en casa de los Hyuuga, te alimentas muy bien ¿eh Neji?

- Si – el chico saboreó la sopa.

- ¿Puedo probar un poco de sopa? – le pidió Lee – Huele de maravilla.

- Bueno, yo…

El chico tenía sus reservas a la hora de compartir la comida que Hinata le había preparado. No sabía por qué, pero no quería compartir aquella comida con nadie. Saboreó un trozo de sushi, y distinguió el calor y la dulzura de las manos de Hinata en cada bocado. Vio que Lee esperaba un respuesta a su petición.

- Lo siento, Lee – el chico negó con la cabeza – Prefiero no compartirla.

- Puedes tomar un poco de la mía si quieres, Lee – le ofreció Tenten, sonriendo.

- No, gracias, quería de la de Neji – siguió comiendo sus fideos.

- ¡Idiota! – Gai le soltó un puñetazo a Lee – ¡Nunca rechaces la oferta de una dama!

- ¡Disculpe Gai-sensei! – Lee se levantó – ¡Nunca jamás lo volveré hacer!

Dicho esto, Lee le arrebató el cuenco de sopa a Tenten, y comenzó a bebérselo sin respirar. Los tres observaron perplejos al joven, que se iba poniendo rojo a causa del calor de la sopa.

- ¡Estaba deliciosa, Tenten! – le devolvió el cuenco vacío – Muchas gracias.

Tenten sonrió complacida, observando a Lee embelesada. Seguramente, estaba dolida porque Lee solo se hubiera tomado la sopa porque su sensei se lo hubiese dicho. Sin embargo, parecía muy complacida porque el chico se hubiese bebido su sopa. Neji terminó el almuerzo saboreando el dango, cuya dulce salsa le recordó a su prima. Se tumbó mirando al cielo, mientras saboreaba el dulce. 

Al terminar de comer, renovado de energía, Neji volvió a su zona del jardín. Movido por las ganas de volver a casa y ver a su prima, trabajó muy rápido aquella tarde. Se movía de un lado a otro recortando setos, arrancando las malas hierbas y matando a aquellas babosas viscosas que se le cruzaban por el camino. Terminó su zona, cuando cogió las hierbas y las puso en sacos. Se acercó a la zona de Lee, donde el chico seguía trabajando sin descanso, con Tenten mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Lee? – le preguntó.

- ¡No hace falta! – lanzó un kunai, y cortó unas cuantas hierbas – Este es un entrenamiento estupendo para probar mi puntería.

- Yo quitaré los restos – le dijo Neji – Así podrás seguir probando tu puntería.

- ¡Como quieras!

Neji ayudó a Lee con su zona, y pronto se le unieron Tenten y Gai. Lee había escogido la zona más amplia, por lo que todos sus compañeros habían terminado antes. Descubrieron un nido de babosas, y estas comenzaron a atacarles. Aunque algunas eran indefensas, otras tenían afilados colmillos y se lanzaban al cuello de los chicos. Una de aquellas babosas quiso atacar a Tenten, pero Lee lanzó un kunai y la atravesó.

- ¿Estás bien, Tenten? – le preguntó Lee, agitando los brazos.

- Si, muchas gracias Lee – la joven se sonrojó – ¡Eres mi salvador!

- ¡Ese soy yo! – dio un salto de alegría – ¡Yo te protegeré Tenten!

El chico se acercó donde estaba Tenten, y no se separó de ella ni un segundo. La chica parecía muy complacida por la presencia de Lee, y no dejó de sonreír en toda la tarde. Cuando acabaron la misión, recibieron el dinero y volvieron a Konoha. Aunque Neji estaba completamente agotado y tenía varios cortes en la cara, estaba muy feliz, porque iba a volver a casa. 

- Aquí nos separamos – les anunció Gai – La misión ha sido todo un éxito. ¡Buen trabajo, chicos!

- Gracias, Gai-sensei – agradecieron los tres a la vez.

- ¡Os dejo, chicos! – anunció Gai – Tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama.

- ¡Adios Gai-sensei! – se despidió de Lee – ¡Que hambre tengo¡Os invito a tomar ramen!

- Yo debo volver a casa – les comunicó Neji – Nos veremos otro día.

- Entonces iremos Tenten y yo – la rodeó de la cintura – ¡Pediremos diez cuencos de ramen!

- Que bruto eres, Lee – sonrió complacida.

- ¡Nos vamos! 

Lee dio un salto, y con Tenten en los brazos, salió hacia el puesto de ramen. Neji volvió sonriendo a casa, contento por sus amigos y por él mismo. Caminó hacia casa de los Hyuuga, disfrutando del paseo. Cuando llegó a la casa, vio que Hinata lo esperaba y notó un cosquilleo en el estomago. Al acercarse, sonrió a la joven y se paró frente a ella.

- Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama – saludó a la joven.

- Bienvenido, Neji-onisan – lo recibió sonriendo – ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?

- ¡Todo un éxito! – sonrió ampliamente – La comida estaba deliciosa, Hinata-sama. Todo estaba exquisito.

- Me alegro mucho, Neji-kun – sacó un pañuelo – ¿Te duele la mejilla? Tienes unos arañazos muy feos.

- No importa, han sido esas malditas zarzas – Hinata mojó el pañuelo en un ungüento y lo aplicó en la mejilla del joven – Y un kunai que Lee me ha lanzado por accidente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le acarició la mejilla – He mandado que te preparen un baño y un cena deliciosa.

- Muchas gracias, Hinata-sama – notaba calor en las mejillas y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza – No tiene que molestarse tanto.

- No me importa, Neji-kun – le sonrió – Necesitas descansar.

Hinata le condujo dentro de la casa, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Aunque había sido una misión muy sencilla, Hinata le trataba como si hubiera vuelto de una gran batalla. Aún así, Neji se dejó querer, nunca le habían tratado con tanta dulzura, siempre había estado solo. Tomó un baño y al volver a la habitación, vio que ya tenía la ropa preparada. Sin duda, había sido Hinata la que la había puesto allí. Se vistió y bajo al comedor, donde una suculenta cena le esperaba. Estaban a solas Hinata y él, ya que el resto de la familia ya había cenado. Neji se sentó y comenzó a devorar ávidamente la cena. Hinata le observaba en silencio, quitando los platos que le molestaban y sirviéndole té cuando se le terminaba. Le encantaba el amor que ella ponía en todos sus gestos, era muy atenta y dulce. Neji observó sonriendo a su prima, sintiendo que no quería separarse de ella. Neji se preguntaba porque se preocupaba tanto por él, si ella también sentía aquel cosquilleo en el estomago. Al dar el último sorbo de té, Neji se levantó y se inclinó.

Si no le importa, Hinata-sama, me retiraré a mi habitación – anunció – Estoy muy cansado, y me gustaría estar en plena forma para el entrenamiento con Hiashi-sama.

- Descansa mucho, Neji-kun – le deseó Hinata.

- Igualmente, Hinata-sama – sonrió – Muchas gracias por todo.

- No tiene importancia, Neji-kun – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Duerme bien, onisan.


	4. Herido de amor

**Herido de amor**

Neji aún notaba su mejilla ardiendo justo donde Hinata le había besado. Cada vez que se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, podía sentir de nuevo los labios de su prima besándole. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquel beso? Después de todo, no era más que un beso cariñoso de su prima, solo eso. ¿O no era eso? ¿Acaso su prima empezaba a significar algo más para él? ¡No! ¡No podía ser eso! Es más, no debía ser eso, si su tío se enterase… Solo estaba confundido, era eso. Y aquel beso no era más que una muestra de cariño de un familiar.

Agitó la cabeza sonriente y se levantó de la cama. Aún no había amanecido, pero Neji se levantaba pronto para entrenar con su tío. Hiashi se había tomado muy en serio el entrenamiento del chico, ya que día a días, descubría su gran potencial. Las palabras de Hiashi se habían confirmado: Neji era el miembro de la familia con más talento. Absorbía todo lo que su tío le enseñaba y lo ponía en práctica de inmediato. Sin embargo, el joven sabía que aún le quedaba mucho entrenamiento por delante. Por eso, día a día se esforzaba más. Se puso el protector en la frente y fue hasta el comedor, donde Hiashi terminaba su desayuno.

- Buenos días, Hiashi-sama – saludó, inclinando la cabeza – ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?

- Buenos días, Neji – sonrió cordialmente – Muy bien, gracias. Hoy no podremos entrenar, anoche me llegó una carta y tengo que viajar a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada para tratar unos asuntos.

- No importa, Hiashi-sama – tomó un cuenco de arroz – Entrenaré yo solo.

- Bueno, había pensado que tú e Hinata podríais entrenar juntos – lo miró – Aunque no puedas aprender nada nuevo, puedes practicar lo que te he enseñado.

- ¿Entrenar con Hinata-sama? – el chico desvió la mirada, cabizbajo – No sé si es una buena idea, Hiashi-sama.

- No te preocupes por mi hija, Neji – le sonrió – Ha mejorado mucho, y estoy seguro, de que no pasará lo de la última vez.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió rápidamente – ¡Se lo juro, Hiashi-sama!

- Está bien, Neji, no tienes de que preocuparte – se levantó de la mesa – No sé cuando volveré, espero no tardar más de tres días. Hasta entonces, haz el favor de encargarte de mi hija.

- No sé preocupe, Hiashi-sama, puede confiar en mí – declaró solemnemente.

- Así lo espero. Nos vemos pronto, Neji.

- Buen viaje, Hiashi-sama.

- Muchas gracias.

Hiashi salió al jardín y Neji se quedó contemplando su desayuno. Entrenar con Hinata… Neji revolvió su arroz con nerviosismo ante esa idea. No es que no quisiera entrenar con su prima, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño. No quería que pasase lo mismo que en el examen de Chuunin, no quería herirla de nuevo. Esta vez, no tenía nada en contra de su prima, pero ¿y si un golpe se le escapaba y le hacía daño? No quería ni imaginarlo, por eso, no podía entrenar con su prima. El chico se secó el sudor nervioso y se golpeó en la cabeza.

- Onisan, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la voz de Hinata.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – el chico inclinó la cabeza – Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Neji-kun – le sonrió – ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si – respondió nervioso – Hiashi-sama ha salido de viaje, anoche recibió una carta y ha partido hacia la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

- Si, estaba levantada cuando le he visto marcharse – se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó frente a Neji – Itadakimasu.

La joven comenzó a tomar su desayuno y Neji se quedó mirado a su prima. Cada día, le parecía más hermosa, era muy bella. Tenía una belleza delicada, dulce, que te provocaba un embelesamiento que te hacía mirarla sin saber si pasaba el tiempo o no.

- Neji-kun, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Hinata, mirando a su primo.

- ¿Qué? – agitó la cabeza nervioso – ¡No, no, no! No pasa nada, Hinata-sama.

- De acuerdo – siguió tomando su arroz.

- Hinata-sama, su padre me ha pedido que entrenemos juntos hoy – le dijo, sin mirarla a la cara – Había pensado, que como él no está, podríamos descansar hoy, y no entrenar.

- No te preocupes por mí, Neji-kun – Hinata sonrió con dulzura – Podemos entrenar juntos, no estoy cansada. Además, no es bueno para ti que pierdas un día de entrenamiento.

- Bueno yo…

- Entrenemos juntos, onisan – le pidió – Estoy segura de que puedo aprender mucho de ti.

- Hinata-sama…

- Me gustaría mucho entrenar contigo – le dijo su prima, sin mirarle y con las mejillas sonrosadas – Onegai, Neji-onisan.

- Neji miró a su prima un poco sorprendido y pensó unos instantes la idea. Él si quería entrenar con ella, lo único que no quería hacerle daño. Solo imaginarla otra vez sangrando se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Está bien – aceptó Neji – Le espero en el jardín, Hinata-sama.

- Muchas gracias, Neji-onisan – le agradeció Hinata, sonriendo.

Neji inclinó la cabeza educadamente y salió al jardín. Como estaba algo nervioso, empezó a entrenar el solo, dando fuertes golpes al aire, para liberar su fuerza. Sería cuidadoso en el entrenamiento, lanzaría golpes suaves para no herir a su prima. Si, si era cuidadoso, estaba seguro de que no le haría daño. Más relajado, comenzó a realizar sus movimientos, le encantaba entrenar a primera hora de la mañana. Dio un potente salto y cogió tres kunais, y los lanzó a tres puntos exactos de la casa. Cayó al suelo dando una voltereta y vio que su prima ya había llegado. Neji se aproximó a la joven y se colocó frente a ella.

- Empecemos, Hinata-sama.

- ¡Byakungan!

- ¡Byakungan!

Los dos chicos se miraron y se pusieron en guardia. Neji esperó a que su prima atacase, no quería ser el primero en hacerlo. Como vio que la joven no se decidía, Neji hizo un pequeño movimiento de ataque y la chica se defendió. Así, los dos comenzaron a atacarse esquivando los golpes del otro. Neji medía concienzudamente todos sus movimientos, y veía como Hinata los esquivaba. El chico estaba tenso, y tenía que controlarse para no dar un golpe fuerte. Aquello no era como entrenar con Hiashi, pues él si podía esquivar movimientos fuertes y era sumamente rápido atacando. Neji observó que Hinata había mejorado, sus movimientos era más gráciles y sus reflejos mucho mejores. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Neji, animándose a dar golpes más directos, pero nunca a lugares que pudieran herirla con gravedad.

Después de un rato, Neji observó que su prima parecía cansada. La chica atacó y Neji la cogió de los brazos y la miró. Notó su corazón latiendo con violencia al mirarla tan de cerca. Bajó los brazos de la joven y se dio la vuelta.

- Será mejor que descansemos un poco – le dijo – Estoy algo cansado.

- De… de acuerdo – la chica respiraba con dificultad.

- Voy a traer algo de té – comentó Neji – Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Neji se fue hasta la cocina y puso agua a calentar. De momento todo estaba saliendo bien, lo cual le hacía sentirse más relajado. Miró por la ventana y vio a la chica sentada en el banco, con las manos en las rodillas y mirando el cielo con tranquilidad. Era muy bonita, era preciosa. Neji sonrió embelesado, deseando volver junto a ella. Cogió una bandeja, puso dos vasos de té y volvió al jardín. En silencio, los dos jóvenes se bebieron su té, y al terminarlo, volvieron a su entrenamiento.

Los golpes de Neji e Hinata eran cada vez más rápidos y violentos, aunque no estaban cargados de odio alguno. El chico solo quería que su prima fuese capaz de esquivar aquel tipo de golpes, para que no fuera herida nunca. La velocidad de Neji iba aumentando poco a poco, se emocionaba mucho con su entrenamiento. Entonces, el chico soltó un fuerte golpe que su prima no pudo esquivar y la golpeó en el pecho. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo y escupió sangre por la boca. Neji notó que el corazón se le paraba y miró a su prima horrorizado. No, aquello no podía volver a ocurrir.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – se agachó junto a ella – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Ne-Neji – volvió a escupir sangre – Yo…

- ¡Te llevaré al hospital!

Asustado, la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo hacia el hospital de Konoha. Estaba horrorizado, no podía apartar la mirada del rostro pálido de su prima. ¿Qué había hecho? La había vuelto a herir, había perdido el control de sus movimientos y le había hecho daño. Un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de los labios de su prima y parecía que estaba inconsciente. Al llegar al hospital, vio a un médico y se acercó apresuradamente a él.

- ¡Atienda a mi prima! – le gritó, nervioso – ¡Estábamos entrenando y la he herido! ¡Le sale sangre de la boca! ¡Por favor, dense prisa!

- Voy a llevarla a una sala a curarla – la cogió en brazos – Por favor, espera fuera.

- ¡Quiero entrar con ella! – le gritó el muchacho nervioso.

- Solo puede entrar el personal autorizado – le dijo el médico.

- ¡Me da igual! – gritó, descompuesto – ¡Quiero entrar!

- ¡Neji!

El joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Tenten, que llevaba una cesta de frutas en la mano y parecía muy sorprendida de verlo allí. La kunoichi se acercó y miró a Hinata, cuya cabeza reposaba en uno de los hombros del médico. Luego miró a su compañero que estaba pálido y tenía los ojos llenos de miedo y furia.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar, Neji-kun – le dijo el médico, con tranquilidad – Por favor, espera aquí fuera.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Neji, más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Neji? – le preguntó Tenten, cuando el médico se alejó – Pareces muy nervioso.

- Estaba entrenando con Hinata – le contó el joven – Y no me di cuenta, y la golpeé…

- Entiendo – se quedó pensativa – No te preocupes Neji, ha sido un accidente.

- Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso – se dijo el joven – Si le pasa algo, yo…

- Será mejor que te relajes, Neji – le aconsejó - No es bueno estar nervioso.

- Tienes razón – suspiró y la miró – Por cierto, ¿tú que haces aquí?

- ¿Yo? – se puso colorado – Bueno, verás, es que Lee ha vuelto hacer un sobreesfuerzo y lo han tenido que ingresar. Iba hacia su habitación cuando te he visto. ¿Por qué no vienes? Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión verte.

- Está bien.

Acompañó a Tenten hacia la habitación de Lee, mientras pensaba en su prima. Solo deseaba que se recuperase bien, porque si no, él se moriría de tristeza si le pasaba algo. Se golpeó la cabeza furioso; se hubiera cambiado por ella encantado, no quería que ella sufriese. Al entrar en la habitación de Lee, vio que el chico tenía un brazo vendado y miraba nostálgicamente por la ventana.

- Lee – le llamó Tenten – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¡Tenten! – su cara se iluminó al verla – ¡Has venido!

- Ya dije que vendría todos los días – dejó la cesta de fruta en la mesilla – Dime Lee, ¿qué tal estás hoy?

- Creo que mejor – sonrió con tristeza – Un poco cansado, pero el brazo me duele menos.

- Me alegro mucho – se sentó en el borde la cama – Me he encontrado con Neji en el hospital.

- ¡Hola Neji! – saludó Lee contento – ¿Has venido a verme?

- Bueno… no – negó con tristeza.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Neji-kun? – le preguntó Lee, preocupado – Pareces preocupado.

- Solo es que…

- No hagas preguntas indiscretas, Lee – le advirtió la joven – ¡Mira que eres bobo!

- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! – protestó Lee, febrilmente.

- No le preguntes Lee, luego te lo cuento todo – le susurró Tenten, aunque Neji pudo oírlo todo. Sonrió a Neji, intentando disimular – ¿Sabes qué, Neji? Lee ha aprendido un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Si? – sonrió brevemente – Me alegro, Lee.

- Gracias Neji, algún día lograré vencerte – sonrió triunfal – Aunque hoy no, porque me duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que llame algún médico? – le preguntó Tenten, algo nerviosa – Si te duele Lee, deberíamos…

- Tranquila Tenten – le sonrió y la cogió de la mano – Me duelen menos cuando tú estás conmigo.

- Lee…

Neji observó como Tenten abrazaba a Lee, y el chico la rodeaba con el brazo que no tenía vendado. Parecía que estaba surgiendo algo más que amistad entre sus dos amigos. Aunque se sentía un poco más tranquilo, no lograba apartar a Hinata de su mente. ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Ya la habrían curado?

- Voy a salir un momento – dijo Neji, levantándose de la silla – Ahora vuelvo.

Lee y Tenten, todavía fundidos en un abrazo, asintieron con la cabeza. Neji abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala donde habían llevado a su prima. Intento asomarse y ver algo, pero no pudo distinguir nada en concreto. Necesitaba saber algo, si no, se volvería loco de desesperación. Comenzó a golpear la puerta, con la esperanza de que alguien le abriese y le dijese algo. Tras un rato de golpes y más golpes, salió un ninja médico, de aspecto amable.

- ¿Eres familiar de Hyuuga Hinata? – el chico asintió – Me temo que esto nos llevará más tiempo. A parte del golpe en el pecho, tiene algunas heridas anteriores que no se han curado bien. Tendrá que quedarse esta noche en el hospital.

- ¿Está muy mal? – preguntó, horrorizado.

- No está bien, pero no tienes de que preocuparte – le tranquilizó el médico – Solo es que nos llevará más tiempo del que creíamos.

- Entiendo…

- Será mejor que vuelvas por la tarde, a última hora – le aconsejó – Creo que ya estará mejor.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

- Es nuestro trabajo.

El médico volvió a la sala y Neji cayó al suelo de rodillas. ¿Qué había hecho? Hinata estaba mal, y todo era por su culpa. Además, estaba seguro de que las heridas anteriores eran las que él le había ocasionado en el examen de Chuunin. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de joven y apretó los puños furioso. Entonces, tomó una decisión. Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y salió corriendo del hospital. No se merecía estar a su lado, no se merecía que un monstruo como él, la volviera hacer daño.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que os guste este capítulo. Sé que la historia va lenta, pero no me gusta correr, en especial en las historias de amor, porque no todo surge de repente, sino que es un proceso. Espero que disfruteis de este capitulo y os espero en el siguiente.

* * *


	5. El perdón de Hinatasama

**El perdón de Hinata-sama**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Hinata despertó y vio que estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital. Le dolía un poco el pecho, pero no se encontraba mal. Se incorporó suavemente y con esfuerzo, le habían vendado el pecho. La habitación estaba vacía, la chica esperaba que su primo estuviese allí. ¿Acaso no había sido él quien la había llevado hasta allí? Supuso que había sido él, porque era la última persona a la que había visto. La verdad es que no podía recordar nada. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba entrenando con Neji, y de repente, había sentido un dolor enorme en el pecho.

- Ya has despertado, Hinata-chan – dijo un voz, desde la puerta – ¡Cuánto me alegro!

- ¿Lee-kun? – la chica vio que el Cejas Encrespadas entraba en su habitación – Etto…

- Te he traído un poco de agua – colocó una jarra y un vaso encima de la mesilla – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – le miró extrañado – No quiero incomodarte, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno – el chico se mordió el labio – Verás Neji…

- ¿Neji-kun? – la chica lo miró buscando una respuesta – ¿Dónde está mi primo?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Tenten y yo estábamos con él hace un rato, pero luego ha salido y ya no le hemos vuelto a ver. Tenten me dijo que viniera a vigilarte mientras ella iba a buscar a Neji.

- Arigato – le agradeció, tímidamente – ¿Cuánto hace que Neji se ha marchado?

- Dos horas más o menos – tanteó el chico, mirando el reloj de la pared – Que raro que Tenten todavía no le haya encontrado, espero que esté bien.

- Lee-kun, etto... – Hinata quería hacerle una pregunta, pero no sabía como – ¿Tenten y Neji…?

- ¡Nooooo! – negó escandolasamente – ¡¡No salen juntos!!

- Va-vale – miró al chico que se había sonrojado – ¿A ti te gusta…?

- ¿A mí? – su cara parecía a punto de arder – Bueno, yo…

Lee empezó a balancearse adelante hacia atrás, rojo como un tomate. No sabía por qué, pero Hinata se sentía más aliviada al saber que no había nada entre Neji y Tenten. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que a Neji le gustaba su compañero de equipo, pero por como se había puesto Lee, supuso que no era así.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mirando ansiosos el reloj. El tiempo pasaba y no había rastro ni de Neji ni de Tenten. De repente, Lee se levantó bruscamente y alzó el brazo de forma heroica.

- ¡Voy a buscarles! – gritó firmemente – Están tardando mucho.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le pidió Hinata.

- Pero no estás bien – el chico la miró preocupado – Además, si nos pillan saliendo del hospital a los dos, nos matarán.

- Pero…

- Yo ya estoy mucho mejor – hizo un estiramientos – Pero a ti te acaban de ingresar. Si salimos, a lo mejor te pones peor.

- Por favor, Lee-kun – le pidió, sin mirarle a la cara – Neji…

- De acuerdo – aceptó el chico – ¡Vamos allá!

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Tenten había buscado por toda la aldea a Neji. Había mirado en la mansión Hyuuga, cerca de la academia, en los locales de comida, en las tiendas, los parques, en su casa, en la casa de Lee, en la casa de Gai-sensei, pero no había encontrado nada. Hasta que finalmente, fue al claro del bosque donde el chico había estado entrenando para el examen de Chuunin. Fue allí donde lo encontró, golpeando un árbol y lanzando kunais a diestro y siniestro. Neji parecía muy alterado, Tenten nunca le había visto tan nervioso. La chica se acercó a él cautelosamente, no quería alterarle más.

- ¡Neji! – le llamó suavemente – Te he buscado por todas partes.

- ¡Tenten! – se sorprendió el chico – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues venir a buscarte – la chica parecía impaciente – ¿Por qué te has ido de repente? Lee y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Dijiste que ibas a salir un momento y ya han pasado tres horas.

- Necesitaba pensar – lanzó un kunai contra un árbol – Siento haberos preocupado a ti y a Lee.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Neji? – se interesó la chica – Tú no sueles hacer cosas como estas.

- ¿Y qué? – se lanzó furioso contra un árbol – ¡Soy un idiota!

- ¿Es por lo qué le ha pasado a Hinata? – le preguntó la chica – Ha sido un accidente, Neji. Tú no querías hacerlo.

- ¡Podía haberla matado, Tenten! – le gritó el chico fuera de sí – No te puedes hacer a la idea de cómo me siento.

- Tú no querías hacerlo – intentó razonar la kunoichi – Ha sido un accidente, ella lo entenderá.

- Solo de pensar que le podía haber pasado algo grave – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Ojala estuviese yo en su lugar.

- Lo que tendrías, es que estar con ella ahora mismo – se enfadó la joven – ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de esa manera?

- Déjame en paz, Tenten – le dijo el chico con frialdad – Quiero estar solo.

- ¡De eso nada! – la chica se cruzó de brazos – Tú vienes conmigo al hospital, he dejado a Lee haciéndole compañía Hinata. Él también está muy preocupado y cuando Hinata despierte, también lo estará.

- No entiendes nada, Tenten – el chico notó que las lágrimas le abrasaban – No entiendes como me siento.

- Lo sé perfectamente, Neji – le dijo la chica – Lo supe desde el primer día que te vi después que te trasladases a la casa de tu tío.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó, volviéndose bruscamente.

- Que estás…

- ¡¡Neji!!

Los dos chicos se volvieron al oír la voz, para luego ver a Lee que cargaba con Hinata. El chico dio un último salto y aterrizó en el suelo, en el medio de sus dos amigos. Cuando Neji miró a Hinata, notó que el corazón le latía con violencia.

Menos mal que os hemos encontrado – Lee respiró entrecortadamente – Me he vuelto loco pensando en los miles de lugares donde podíais estar.

- ¿Por qué la has traído? – le preguntó Neji, con furia contenida – ¿Por qué la has traído hasta aquí?

- Neji, yo…

- ¿No sabes que está enferma? – Neji se lanzó sobre Lee y le dio un puñetazo – ¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo?

- Yo solo…

- ¡Eres un inconsciente! – le dio otro puñetazo – ¡Idiota!

- ¡Basta ya, Neji! – se interpuso Tenten – ¡Deja en paz a Lee!

- Neji-onisan, yo le pedí que me trajera.

Neji miró a su prima, que estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándole. El chico miró a Lee, que se frotaba donde Neji le había pegado, con Tenten rodeándole los hombros. Neji se agachó y cogió a su prima en brazos. La chica apoyó la cabeza suavemente en su hombro, podía notar su respiración en el cuello.

- Lo siento, Lee – se disculpó el chico – Gracias por cuidar de Hinata.

- No hay de que – sonrió amablemente – Creo que deberíamos volver al hospital. Cuando se enteren de que no estamos en la habitación, nos van a matar.

Neji se elevó con Hinata en brazos y salió hacia el hospital. Lee y Tenten le seguían, el chico se apoyaba en la kunoichi. Hinata miraba a su primo dulcemente, cosa que ponía al chico muy nervioso. ¿Cómo podía mirarle de aquella manera después de lo que le había hecho? La joven era demasiado buena, Neji se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado. La apretó más contra su pecho, a partir de aquel día, la protegería siempre.

Llegaron al hospital y se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Neji tumbó a Hinata en la cama, sintiéndose terriblemente vacío. La quería tener en sus brazos, le gustaba el calor que ella le daba. Lee y Tenten se sentaron en el sillón que había en la habitación, cogidos de la mano. Neji quería que se marchasen para estar a solas con Hinata, quería pedirle perdón.

- Creo que deberíamos ver si ha llegado Tsunade-sama – le dijo Tenten a Lee – Te dijo que te curaría el brazo.

- Pero si ella, no…

- ¡Baka! – le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza – ¡Que mala memoria tienes!

- Pero…

- ¡Ya nos veremos! – se despidió Tenten, con una sonrisa – Es que el pobre Lee, tiene la memoria de un pez.

- Pero…

Lee y Tenten salieron de la habitación, con Lee todavía protestando. Neji se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Hinata, evitando mirar a su prima. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había pasado, por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño a Hinata. Quizás si en el pasado, pero no ahora. Notó que Hinata le cogía la mano y le acariciaba suavemente el dorso. El chico la miró, notando como sus mejillas se enrojecían. Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, era preciosa.

- No te sientas culpable, Neji-onisan – le dijo la chica, suavemente – Ha sido un accidente.

- ¡Pero le he hecho daño! – el chico la miró arrepentido – Hinata-sama, lo siento muchísimo. Espero que pueda perdonarme.

- No me he enfadado contigo – le sonrió con cariño – Además, te agradezco mucho que estés aquí conmigo.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Hinata-sama – dijo el chico, educadamente – Me quedaré con usted, hasta que salga del hospital.

- No hace falta que molestes, Neji-kun – negó la chica con la cabeza – Tienes que volver a casa y descansar. Además, tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Te has hecho daño cuando estabas entrenando?

- No pasa nada – se apartó la sangre que le caía de la frente – Solo es un pequeño corte, estoy bien.

- ¿Lo has hecho porque te sentías culpable, Neji-kun? – le preguntó la chica, incorporándose – Dime que no ha sido así.

- Si – asintió sin mirarla – Yo solo…

- No tenías por qué hacerlo – besó su mano suavemente – No pasa nada.

- Yo…

Los labios de Hinata seguían besando su mano, Neji sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. No fue capaz de soltarse de Hinata, quería estar con ella. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió, era lo más bonito que había conocido en su vida. No quería separarse de ella nunca y si hiciera falta, la protegería con su vida.

Hinata tuvo que quedarse toda la noche en el hospital y Neji no se separo de ella en ningún momento. Cogido de su mano, durmió sentado en la silla y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama. No es que fuera demasiado cómodo, pero no le importaba. Estar con Hinata-sama, era suficiente comodidad para él. Al día siguiente, el sol que entraba por la ventana, le despertó. El chico notó que su mano no estaba cogida de la de Hinata y abrió los ojos para buscarla. Efectivamente, la chica no estaba en la cama. Neji se levantó rápidamente para buscarla, pero antes de que le diese tiempo para ponerse nervioso, la chica salió del baño. Ya se había puesto su ropa y le sonrió tímidamente cuando le vio.

- Buenos días, Neji-onisan – le saludó la chica – ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, gracias – inclinó la cabeza educadamente – ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Si, me han dado el alta – se peinó el cabello – No he querido despertarte, parecías dormir muy a gusto.

- Si, bueno – el chico se sonrojó – Entonces, ¿volvemos a casa, Hinata-sama?

- Si, tengo ganas de volver – suspiró cansada.

- No teneos que esforzaros – le dijo el chico, al ver que le costaba caminar – Subiros a mi espalda, os llevaré a casa.

- No es necesario, Neji-onisan – la chica enrojeció – Puedo andar.

- No me importa – sonrió – Es más, insisto en ello.

El chico la cogió y la cargó en su espalda. Notó un golpe de calor, al notar el cuerpo de la chica pegado a su espalda. Salieron del hospital y luego Neji emprendió el camino hacia la mansión de los Hyuuga. Las manos de Hinata rodeaban suavemente su cuello, sin apretarle, pero sujetándose bien a él. Neji tomó un camino más largo de lo necesario, quería estar a solas con ella. Aunque no pronunciaran palabra durante todo el camino, el chico se sentía muy a gusto. Cargar con su preciosa prima a la espalda, nunca hubiera pensado que fuese tan placentero y satisfactorio. Finalmente, llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, que estaba silenciosa y tranquila como siempre. Hinata bajó de la espalda de su primo y los dos entraron en la casa. Caminaron juntos hasta sus habitaciones y cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de Hinata, los dos separaron.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, Hinata-sama? – preguntó Neji, educadamente.

- No, gracias – la chica sonrió – Muchas gracias por quedarte toda la noche a mi lado, Neji-kun.

- No importa – el chico se inclinó – Descanse, nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

- Espera, Neji-kun – le retuvo cogiéndole de la mano – Quiero darte algo.

Neji se quedó algo perplejo, no sabía que esperar. Entonces, la chica le abrazó, rodeándolo por el cuello y le dio un a suave y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. El chico enrojeció por completo, pero rodeó a Hinata de la cintura. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, era una sensación muy agradable. Luego Hinata se soltó y sonriendo una última vez a su querido primo, se metió en su habitación. Neji se llevó la mano al corazón, aquella chica había conseguido lo que nunca antes nadie había hecho: atrapar el corazón de Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Notas: A pesar de haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, no he abandonado la historia. Seguiré escribiendo este NejiHina, pero tardaré en subir capitulos. El próximo capítulo "Una foto llena de recuerdos" hace referencia a un one-shot que he escrito sobre los primitos Hyuuga, llamado "Dulce infancia". Os lo recomiendo leer, para saber un poco mejor de lo que irá el próximo capítulo. Chao.

* * *


End file.
